Talk:Uzumaki Sealing Technique
Hand Seals Why would someone perform the same hand seal (Dog) twice in a row? Glitch much. --speysider (talk) 18:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) User In the anime, it's quite clear the user is the clan leader. In the manga, can we tell who uses the technique? Omnibender - Talk - 19:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Only their hands are visible, so its unclear apart from them being an Uzumaki.--TricksterKing (talk) 01:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Going from the frames in the manga it seems as thought they're entirely different occurrences. The anime kinda puts it into a sequence/story.--Cerez365™ 01:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC) : So for the manga, we have no idea who is using it in that instance?--TricksterKing (talk) 02:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope. I personally just think Kushina was showing the sealing style being used.--Cerez365™ 02:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Creature Do we have any idea of what the creature is that the Uzumaki elder sealed?--TricksterKing (talk) 02:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Given it was only shown in the anime, I don't think so. Skitts (talk) 03:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Uzumaki style fūinjutsu ? For those interested, the technique described is at 8 minutes and 45 seconds (source Crunchyroll, http://www.crunchyroll.com/naruto-shippuden/episode-247-target-nine-tails-588308) Would it be correct to assume that the Uzumaki specialised in doing fūinjutsu without the need for a sealing chamber (and brush and ink)? Basically writing down a seal through chakra control, aided by hand seals? It's obviously not unique to them, as we have seen others do similar feats, but those are mostly confined to one seal (or two in the case of Orochimaru). Someone like Minato has a handful of such techniques. It would explain why their fūinjutsu powers were feared.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 23:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Why are you constantly looking for reasons why x is x? Suppose the Uzumaki did write formulae, brush and ink and such? Suppose their fuinjutsu were simply excessively powerful? Speculation isn't allowed in the articles. People have used sealing techniques that didn't require writing formula.--Cerez365™ 00:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::First, who pissed you off? Second, what I wrote is very similar to what's in the article http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uzumaki_Sealing_Technique&direction=prev&oldid=615582. Third, I acknowledged as such when I wrote "It's obviously not unique to them". What's your problem?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 00:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not pissed, this is how I am — sad I know etc etc etc. Like I said before, it's all speculation that that's what made their techniques powerful or them feared users of fuinjutsu. As for what you mean by what you wrote is "very similar" to what's in the article, I don't understand especially since ¾ of that's anime content.--Cerez365™ 00:39, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, I think I understand now. I believe it's an oversight where the anime and manga content were mixed too much. In the manga the seal was simply shown, the anime was actually where all the sealing took place. Seeing that now, I believe saying it was a characteristic sealing technique of the clan instead of saying the seal's appearance itself was characteristic to the clan was an oversight.--Cerez365™ 00:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC)